


Es Krim Melon

by asteroidsparks



Series: Secerah Mentari Pagi [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27801262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asteroidsparks/pseuds/asteroidsparks
Summary: Renjun tentu saja selalu punya sesuatu untuk mengejutkannya.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Series: Secerah Mentari Pagi [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034079
Kudos: 20





	Es Krim Melon

Kali pertama mereka bertemu, renjun mengingatkannya pada warna kuning, bau hujan dan bunga liar di dekat sekolahnya yang haechan sendiri tidak tau namanya 

Hari itu hujan gerimis sedang berlangsung saat ia berlari dari arah rumahnya karna dikejar sang ibu yang melarangnya bermain hujan. Sebagai anak yang pemberani tentu saja haechan tidak akan menyerah secepat itu, jadi ia berlari dari rumahnya, dan saat itu ia tidak sengaja menabrak seorang anak seusianya.

Anak itu memakai jas hujan berwarna serupa anak ayam dan terjatuh dengan bokong menabrak tanah terlebih dahulu, sama sepertinya. Namun, bukannya marah atau menangis, anak itu malah menawarinya senyum manis, segenggam bunga warna-warni dan jabat tangan awal pertemanan yang haechan tidak sangka akan bertahan sampai saat ini.

Sekarang mereka telah duduk di bangku pertama sekolah menengah atas, dan anak itu -namanya, renjun- tentu saja selalu punya sesuatu untuk mengejutkannya.

.

Saat ini, di sore yang harusnya damai ini, haechan sedang enak-enak makan es krim melon, dan renjun yang sedang membaca komik _Detective C_ _onan_ diatas tempat tidurnya berhasil mengacaukan kedamaian sorenya.

“Haechan kalo aku minta kamu cium aku, kamu mau engga?” ucap renjun tiba-tiba tanpa tedeng aling-aling. 

Haechan tersedak angin tiba-tiba, detak jantungnya terasa tidak normal seperti ada burung kecil yang berusaha terbang keluar dari dadanya. Es krimnya sudah habis. Haechan meremas bungkus es krimnya dan berdeham pelan berusaha menormalkan benaknya yang kacau hanya karna satu kalimat tanya saja, kemudian menyahut, “Kenapa kamu tiba-tiba tanya gitu?”

“Kata jaemin, dia udah dapet ciuman pertamanya! Aku ya, cuma iri saja masa udah SMA belum pernah ciuman.” renjun menjawab dengan gugup, seakan kalimat awalnya tadi keluar secara impulsif dari mulutnya, sekarang ia menyesalinya dan sedang berusaha bersikap biasa saja.

“Kamu yakin mau ciuman sama aku? maksudku itu kan ciuman pertama kamu?” Haechan menanggapi dengan hati-hati. Sangat berlawanan dengan isi kepalanya yang saat ini seperti diterpa angin topan, sangat kacau.

Renjun terlihat berpikir sejenak kemudian berdeham pelan menatap kesekitar lalu mengambil kembali komik di pangkuannya.

"Ah, gajadi deh. Anggep aku engga pernah ngomong gitu." Ucap renjun selanjutnya sambil mengibaskan tangannya dan kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya di komik yang sedang ia baca. 

Haechan menduga bahwa ini adalah sebuah trik yang pikirannya lakukan untuk menipunya, karna saat ini ia melihat warna merah menjalari telinga runcing renjun seakan ia sedang malu atau semacamnya.

.

Renjun berkata agar haechan menganggap bahwa renjun tidak pernah mengatakan hal itu. Haechan bersumpah ia telah berusaha. Tapi kata-kata renjun seakan terputar berulang-ulang di kepalanya seperti kaset rusak. Membuatnya tidak bisa berpikir kecuali tentang mencium renjun saja.

Saat bertemu renjun keesokan harinya renjun terlihat seperti biasanya, manis seperti es krim melon kesukaannya. Sedangkan haechan yang pikirannya sejak kemarin dipenuhi frasa 'cium renjun' tidak mungkin terlihat biasa saja, ia terlihat seperti orang yang hilang kewarasannya (atau mungkin memang haechan telah kehilangan kewarasannya, salahkan renjun kalau begitu).

Saat renjun memulai pembicaraan dengannya, haechan akan terkesiap sejenak, saat renjun menyentuh pundaknya seluruh tubuhnya menegang penuh antisipasi. Haechan merutuk dirinya sendiri, tidak harusnya ia seperti ini.

"Haechan kamu kenapa?" tanya renjun saat mereka kembali melakukan rutinitas sore mereka di kamar haechan.

Sekarang haechan sedang menikmati es krim melon seperti kemarin. Tapi es krimnya kali ini sudah sebagian mencair mengotori tangannya karna ia terlalu banyak melamun. Es krim kesukaannya tiba-tiba terlihat tidak terlalu menggiurkan. Karna tiba-tiba ia menginginkan hal manis lain selain es krim melon ditangannya.

Seakan tersadar dari lamunannya haechan menjawab dengan tergagap, "E-eh engga kenapa-kenapa jun, emang aku kenapa?"

Haechan menghabiskan sisa es krim melonnya dalam sekali gigit, merasakan dingin dan manis yang menyenangkan.

"Kamu kaya sering ngelamun gitu."

"Ah, cuma pikiran kamu aja kali." haechan berusaha menjawab dengan tenang sambil melempar bungkus es krim-nya ke tempat sampah di dekat pintu kamarnya, lalu menatap renjun.

"Kamu udah kaya gini dari tadi pagi, chan. Sekali lagi aku tanya kamu kenapa?"

"..."

"Tuh, kan kamu engga jawab lagi." wajah renjun mulai terlihat sebal. Dan demi tuhan renjun terlihat berkali lipat lebih lucu saat ini.

Haechan tau bahwa dirinya memiliki tendensi untuk melakukan hal-hal impulsif yang akan ia sesali nanti. Tapi saat ini memang rasanya mulutnya bergerak lebih cepat ketimbang akal sehatnya. Haechan rasa akal sehatnya sudah kabur naik pesawat saat renjun mengucapkan kalimat tanya-nya yang melayang-layang di benaknya sejak kemarin.

"Renjun, ayo ciuman."

Mata renjun membulat lucu, terkejut akan kalimat haechan yang tiba-tiba.

"M-maksud aku, kan kamu kemarin tanya soal itu. Ciuman. Maksudnya tanya soal gimana kalo kita cium aaaa-" 

Haechan kemudian menutup wajahnya dengan bantal di pelukannya, terlalu malu untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya dan menatap renjun langsung. Ia yakin wajahnya sudah semerah selai stroberi yang ia santap tadi pagi. 

Haechan mengintip renjun sekilas dari bantalnya. Renjun terlihat sangat merah, dan wajahnya masih menampilkan sisa-sisa keterkejutan. Jarinya terlihat memilin selimut haechan kecil, seakan ia sedang gugup atau semacamnya.

"Maksud kamu, kamu mau kita ciuman?" ucap renjun sambil menunduk menyembunyikan rona wajahnya. Haechan bersumpah ia tidak pernah menginginkan apapun sebesar ia menginginkan renjun untuk mengangkat wajahnya saat ini.

"Iya, kamu mau engga?"

“Ya, mau-mau saja sih, kalo kamu _nya_ juga mau” renjun menjawab dengan pelan seperti angin sore ini.

Haechan tidak bisa berpikir lagi, ia merasa dunia dan seisinya sedang duduk diatas kepalanya.

“Jangan menyesal loh ya,”

Kemudian haechan menangkup pipi renjun halus, sembari menutup matanya. Renjun meniru haechan -menutup mata- sebelum merasakan bibir haechan yang kini sedang melumat lembut bibirnya.

Momen saat bibir haechan menyentuh bibir renjun, haechan yakin ia akan menggeser posisi nomer satu es krim melon sebagai hal manis paling enak yang pernah ia kecap. Mencoretnya dan menggantinya dengan frasa 'bibir renjun'.

Es krim melon harus ikhlas mendapat posisi dua.

* * *

Renjun tidak menyangka ucapan impulsifnya kemarin sore akan berujung seperti ini. Renjun bukannya menggerutu tentang hal ini. Ia senang malah (tolong jangan beritahu haechan hal ini, nanti ia besar kepala).

Saat haechan mencium bibirnya lembut, renjun bersumpah keinginannya berubah dari mencoba ciuman pertama kali menjadi mencium haechan seratus kali. Dan ia rasa haechan harus bertanggung-jawab akan hal itu.

Dan satu lagi, renjun pikir jaemin tidak berbohong saat bilang kalau ciuman pertama itu rasanya menyenangkan hingga bisa membuat jantungmu seperti akan keluar! Tapi jaemin bohong akan satu hal. Kata jaemin ciuman pertama itu rasanya seperti _lipgloss_ rasa stroberi. Tapi menurut renjun ciuman pertama itu rasanya seperti lembutnya angin sore dan es krim melon yang haechan gemari.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/asteroidsparks?s=01) [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/icarusandsun)


End file.
